


Fish & Hips

by kibume



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, qué es esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De peces, músculos y metáforas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish & Hips

**Author's Note:**

> _No sé de dónde ha salido esto pero la cuestión es que ha salido y me lo he pasado demasiado bien escribiéndolo lol. Este fanfic se situaría en la ruta Revelación ya que el castillo personalizado en la ruta Conquista no dispone de la alberca con los peces (?) Pero realmente da igual, pues no hay spoilers de ningún tipo._
> 
> _Amo a Odín, me encanta Laslow, adoro el Laslodin y creo que es una ship que puede dar lugar a numerosas paridas, esta entre ellas._
> 
> _¡Espero que os guste!_

-¡Odín, deja de salpicarme!

-Vamos, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles, ¿de verdad temes tanto un poco de agua?

Este le clavó la mirada, visiblemente enfadado, alejándose de él. Bufó por tercera vez en la mañana, y se echó hacia atrás los cabellos mojados, notando que el agrio sol de aquel reino se colaba entre las nubes y le daba de lleno. Suspiró, luego que a él no le echasen la culpa de ser tan visible en la batalla porque tenía la cara carbonizada. Con lo pálida que era su piel, sospechaba que después de aquella actividad acabaría tan rojo como el cabello de Selena, pero tampoco es que quejarse fuera a servir de algo. 

A fin de cuentas, había sido una orden.

“ _Laslow, Odín, hoy os toca a vosotros pescar en la alberca del castillo. Tened cuidado e intentad no… causar demasiado estropicio, ¿vale?”_  

Esas habían sido las justas palabras de la Señora Corrin.

No era la primera vez que le tocaba ir a cazar pescados, aunque siempre lo había hecho solo. El por qué era muy simple, y se debía a la vergüenza que sentía que le vieran ir detrás de un pescado para atraparlo, normalmente sin éxito.

Y es que Laslow era bastante malo en cuanto a lo que pescar se refería. O al menos, eso pensaba él, si lo comparaba con otras de sus actividades, como por ejemplo, la lucha.

Pero no era luchar el único deber de un guerrero. No en aquel mundo, al menos. Todavía recordaba cuando había descubierto a su señor Xander recolectando coles con un gorro de paja. Ese día se le había caído un mito (aunque verdaderamente no porque admiraba el hecho de que su señor estuviese dispuesto a realizar actividades que podían hacer criados y sirvientes), aunque por la mirada que le echó este al verlo reír supuso que no era buena idea mencionar el tema.

En un principio, había creído que era toda una suerte que fuese Odín su camarada en la labor. Le seguía dando vergüenza, claro, pero Odín había sido su eterno compañero de fatigas en un mundo y en otro, y si había alguien en quien podía confiar, era en él, por muy pesado que fuera con el tema de los nombres y los aires de elegido por la oscuridad que se diera.

Pero Odín, como siempre, con sus ideas tan poco comunes, tras haber recibido también la orden, le había pasado un brazo por los hombros y le había dicho:

_“¡Mi querido archirrival! ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta que estábamos esperando! ¡La coyuntura idónea en la que por fin nuestras fuerzas se enfrentarán la una con la otra y causarán tal anarquía y conmoción que abriremos las puertas del mismísimo cosmos!”_

_“Odín, sólo tenemos que pescar un poco, viejo amigo.”_

_“¡Tu sopor me hastía, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles! ¿Qué mejor manera de batirnos en sangriento duelo que competir por la captura imperiosa de las criaturas de las profundidades marinas?”_

_“Osea, que me estás pidiendo una competición para ver quien pesca más peces, es eso, ¿no?”_

_“¡Justamente! Nuestra cruenta hazaña será recordada en los anales de la Historia de Nohr y loada por las generaciones venideras.”_

_“Pues como no sea por los pescadores…”_

Laslow no había terminado de entender cómo diantres una maldita competición para ver quién pescaba más peces antes fuese un fenómeno que se recordaría para siempre en la Historia nohria, pero había decidido no insistir más u Odín jamás hubiera terminado con su verborrea incesante. Según este, para hacerlo más interesante, debían prescindir de cañas y redes y capturar, como héroes elegidos, los peces con las manos. Laslow lo veía una estupidez y había intentado rebatirlo, pero la mirada ilusionada de su compañero acabó por acallarlo. Era demasiado bueno con él, se decía.

Así que allí se hallaban, en aquella mediana alberca rodeados de peces y carpas de todas las formas y colores, con los pies inmersos en el agua. Ambos se habían remangado los pantalones y se habían quitado los zapatos, dejándolos al lado de la alberca, y se hallaban inmersos en esta, semi-agachados, con las manos intentando cazar.

Y odiaba admitirlo, pero Odín le estaba llevando la delantera. Aunque eso él ya lo sabía, pues era un negado para pescar.

Comenzó a arrepentirse profundamente de haberle hecho caso: Estaban tardando más que de costumbre, y aunque bien cierto era que habían pescado ya algo, el cansancio acumulado por el hecho de hacerlo con las manos no resultaba en absoluto productivo. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle y el sol mañanero había pasado al abrasante calor del mediodía, y lo único que Laslow deseaba era poder tumbarse a la sombra, tomar algo y marchar a la ciudad a ligar con alguna bella dama.

La voz de Odín sacudió todas sus ensoñaciones:

-Mi querido y eterno némesis, no te veo concentrado en la tarea. ¿Es demasiado para tus vigorosas manos, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles?

-Cierra el pico, Odín. Esto es más… Difícil de lo que pensaba. Y no soy capaz de verle la utilidad-masculló.

-¡Ajá! Esa actitud no es la propia de un héroe, ¡se nota quien es aquí el elegido por las infames llamas del averno! Mas no temáis, enemigo mío, es a través de estos diminutos actos la manera en la que se construyen los peldaños que ascienden a la tan aclamada fama.

-No creo que pescar unos peces a mano abierta me ayuden a _“construir los peldaños que ascienden a la tan aclamada fama”._

-Semejante actitud no te llevará a la cúspide, te lo aseguro.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Odín, y lo sabes-añadió él, incorporándose- La espalda me está matando de estar tan encorvado.

-¡Normal, querido compañero! De hecho, era lo que quería preguntarte –Los ojos azules de Odín dejaron de mirar a las quimeras de su mente para observarlo- ¿Por qué diantres sigues con las vestimentas puestas? ¿No es mucho más pesado cazar con los ropajes mojados encima?

Las mejillas de Laslow se colorearon, y evadió la mirada.

A diferencia de Odín, que desde que había llegado a aquel mundo convertido en mago oscuro se había pasado felizmente por el lugar con esas prendas que tan poco cubrían (para qué engañarse, se había fijado en varias ocasiones, y aunque finalmente se había acostumbrado, más de una vez se había dedicado a contemplar en secreto el buen formado cuerpo de su compañero), él prefería ir bien cubierto. Le daba mucha vergüenza desnudarse, y el hecho de que Odín le ofreciera el hacerlo no ayudaba mucho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había coincidido con Odín en las termas, más que nada porque había procurado estar solo las veces que en ellas se había sumergido:

-Estoy… Estoy bien como estoy, gracias.

-¡No seas huraño! Si te da apuro, ¡yo también lo haré!-añadió su amigo en aparente empatía, quitándose la capa amarilla y todas las joyas y accesorios que cubrían su torso con rapidez, dejándolas donde el calzado.

Laslow lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, pues aunque sus abdominales ya los conocía, los músculos de la espalda eran asunto distinto y se sorprendió a sí mismo analizando detenidamente lo bien compuesto que estaba. El hecho de que este decidiera echarse agua en la nuca para refrescarse y que las gotas cristalinas le cayeran por los cabellos y el cuerpo hizo acrecentar todavía más su vergüenza, y cuando Odín se giró para observarlo este evadió la mirada rápidamente, susurrando:

-He dicho que a mí no me hace falta.

-Laslow, no seas así-canturreó Odín, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara, con los brazos desnudos en alto y acercándose hacia él- ¿Vas a obligarme a usar todo el poder de mis manos para convencerte de que quitarse esa ropa es una buena idea?

La afirmación contenía un doble contexto que ambos no tardaron en notar, Laslow el primero, que se sonrojó violentamente, cubriéndose y gritándole que se alejara de él, y Odín, que quedó primero en trance y también se ruborizó con fuerza, negó con la cabeza y volvió a su misión:

-¡Ven aquí, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles! ¡No puedes huir de tu sino atroz!

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Odín le agarró del chaleco entreabierto y lo subió hacia su cabeza con intención de quitárselo. Laslow forcejeó para mantener la ropa in situ y separarse de él, y prontamente el rubio descubrió que no podía quitarle la prenda a su compañero. Al cabo del cuarto intento, abandonó toda pretensión:

-¿Qué diantres? ¿Cómo puede estar esto tan ajustado? ¿Qué brujería es esta?

-Cuesta más quitárselo si estoy mojado-explicó Laslow, y luego se quedó callado durante varios minutos en los que Odín decidió no seguir, por creer que quizás lo había incomodado demasiado. Finalmente, el moreno le dio un manotazo a las dos fuertes manos de Odín en su cintura para apartarlo- Quita, anda, me lo quitaré yo. ¡Pero no te quedes mirando!

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa triunfante, asintiendo:

-Me alegra ver que entras en razón, querido némesis.

-Lo hago porque estás muy pesado, amigo-suspiró Laslow, y su voz sonó distorsionada pues tenía en ese momento el chaleco alrededor de su rostro. Cuando por fin pudo quitárselo, no sin dificultad, y abrió los ojos, contempló que, lejos de lo que le había ordenado, Odín le clavaba la mirada con una expresión que no era capaz de identificar.

Laslow volvió a ruborizarse, y miró hacia otro lado. En comparación, Odín era más musculoso que él, y aunque sintió un ápice de envidia pese a que él también era bastante fibroso, rápidamente la vergüenza le hizo olvidar dicho sentimiento mezquino. Se cubrió con las manos, y le gritó:

-¡Te he dicho que no miraras! Qué vergüenza… Me voy a cazar más peces.

Y rápidamente se dirigió al otro lado de la alberca, a seguir buscando.

Odín siguió observándolo largo rato hasta que su trance finalizó, y volvió a la caza.

 

* * *

 

Tras una media hora de búsqueda en la que se dirigían disimuladas pero furtivas miradas, Laslow finalmente habló:

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¡Todo esto!-exclamó Odín, alzando la cesta, que estaba bastante llena- ¡No hay bestia que se resista a Odín el Destructor! ¿Y tú, Laslow de los Cielos Añiles?

El moreno alzó la suya algo cohibido, pues aunque también la había llenado no sin esfuerzo, no estaba ni la mitad de llena que la de Odín.

-¡Parece que esta cruenta batalla verá pronto su desenlace! Lo aguardo con ansias, amigo.

Laslow suspiró, admitiendo su futura derrota. Frustrado, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el fondo del estanque, secándose el sudor de la nuca.

Si él ya sabía que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

Pero algo captó toda su atención.

De repente, vio una carpa rojiza enorme, más grande que su brazo entero, nadando entre sus piernas, sin miedo alguno aparente, pues los peces de la alberca parecían ya haberse acostumbrado al escándalo que habían provocado. La carpa era gigante, y capturarla valdría más que todos los pequeños peces que Odín había atrapado y de los que tanto fardaba, lo que serviría para cerrarle la boca, que era lo que más deseaba. No ganaría, estaba claro, pero al menos podría disfrutar un poco de aquella diminuta victoria.

Contuvo la respiración, y contó hasta diez, intentando tranquilizarse para que el animal no adivinara sus intenciones. Tras la cuenta atrás y una señal que se lanzó a sí mismo al contemplar que el pez se alejaba, se abalanzó con rapidez vertiginosa sobre este y durante varios tensos segundos, logró atrapar entre sus finos dedos las resbaladizas escamas de su objetivo.

Cuando estaba a punto de celebrar internamente la pieza obtenida, sus pies se resbalaron con las algas del fondo de la alberca, y sintió que perdía su presa y el equilibrio al mismo tiempo:

-¡Eh---!

Si se daba de morros contra el fangoso suelo de la alberca, se pondría perdido, eso si con suerte no se daba un fuerte golpe en la nariz que destrozase su hermoso rostro. Rezó y llamó a su madre en silencio para que lo salvara de semejante destino, ya que imaginaba que si las mujeres lo rechazaban aun teniendo una cara bonita, si encima esta se estropeaba entonces lo repudiarían eternamente.

Y no había mayor tragedia que aquella.

Estos pensamientos volaban a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo propiciaba su caída hacia dentro del estanque, y rezó de nuevo a su madre, a la Venerable, y a todos los dioses de Ylisse, de Nohr y de Hoshido por que al menos saliera ileso de aquello, y prometía que, si lo hacía, dejaría de ligar (tanto).

Y algún dios debió de escucharle. Uno nórdico, quizás.

Pues súbitamente, notó que algo lo agarraba del brazo y también de la cadera semi-desnuda, y vio que no caía hacia delante, sino todo lo contrario. Pero lejos de tocar agua, o de golpearse la espalda con el suelo o el bordillo duro de la alberca, chocó con algo caliente y suave.

Aulló un quejido de dolor, entremezclado con uno de sorpresa. Finalmente, tras recuperar el equilibrio, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que su cara había evitado su fatídica suerte. Obligó a su corazón a calmarse por el susto y esperó hasta dejar de estar mareado.

Entonces, tras respirar hondo, decidió mirar a su alrededor, buscando qué era lo que lo había salvado.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

Reconocía esa mano que lo agarraba de la cadera, y ese brazo sosteniendo el suyo con fuerza.

Cuando se giró, encontró a Odín (aunque fueron más bien sus pectorales), quien evitaba mirarlo, con el rostro hecho un tomate y aún empapado.

Quiso que la tierra se lo tragase en ese justo momento. O quizá no.

Un hilo de voz salió de los labios de su amigo:

-¿Estás… bien?

Quiso responderle con humor para intentar romper el hielo, pero notar aquel fuerte torso pegado a su espalda, como si ambos estuviesen desnudos por completo, en una escena mucho más íntima, lo persuadió de lo contrario, por lo que sólo asintió torpemente, clavando los ojos en el agua, intentando encontrar una imagen interesante en los nenúfares esparcidos por el estanque antes que el intentar observar a su compañero.

Deseó que todo acabara rápidamente, que Odín retirase sus manos y diese por zanjada la situación incómoda con alguno de sus discursos ilógicos.

Deseó, todavía más fuerte, que no lo hiciera.

Y Odín pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

Dejó ir su brazo, y en apenas unos segundos el mercenario pareció pasar de un diminuto sonido de alivio a otro de decepción, que sonó más débil de lo que hubiera querido. Pero rápidamente calló al ver que aquella mano volvía a posarse sobre su piel y viajaba con curiosidad por su pecho, trazando el camino por sus no tan definidos músculos, suavemente, con miedo a pulsar algún botón equivocado, con temor a que lo rechazase, limpiando con sus yemas el agua, haciéndole cosquillas.

Laslow tembló entero, pero no se movió, ni tampoco hizo ademán de separarse, más que nada, porque aquello le placía, especialmente cuando la otra mano, aquella que descansaba en su cadera, comenzó a viajar por su ombligo. El cosquilleo le hizo ahogar un quejido, y Odín rápidamente apartó las manos con miedo, pero Laslow fue más rápido y las tomó con las propias para que no se detuviese.

Acto seguido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se ruborizó aún más y agachó la cabeza, confuso. Pero no quiso apartarse. Y Odín decidió volver a la carga, recorriendo, como las palabras de un libro, cada trozo de piel, buscando explorar cual aventurero con su mapa, buscando descubrir algún tipo de tesoro, de manera sutil, temerosa. Laslow soltó un suspiro tan acentuado que Odín tuvo que temblar de expectación, sobre todo cuando el primero apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del segundo.

El rubio le clavó la mirada, profunda, serena, y notó que su amigo tenía los ojos entrecerrados y abochornados, la boca entreabierta y trémula, los brazos temblorosos pero firmes en su sitio…

...Y que hacía repentinamente mucho calor, a pesar de estar ambos calados hasta arriba.

Su némesis le devolvió la mirada entonces, curioso, interesado y se observaron durante largo rato, como si quisiesen acercarse más, como si quisieran descubrir todavía más, como si------

-¡Odín! ¡Laslow!

Se apartaron a la velocidad del rayo.

Odín recuperó la compostura de manera sorprendentemente hábil y saludó a Selena, que aparecía por una de las esquinas de la alberca, con su ceño fruncido y su expresión de enfado permanente:

-¡H-hola, Selena! ¿Vienes a unirte a esta nuestra cruenta batalla?

Selena rodó los ojos con disgusto, suspirando: 

-¿Cuánto tiempo os creéis que lleváis ahí, idiotas? ¡Ya ha pasado la hora de almorzar! ¡La Señora Corrin dice que vayáis de una vez con los dichosos peces, que los soldados tienen hambre!

Laslow se recompuso rápidamente como pudo, sonriéndole coqueto mientras se alejaba de la alberca y sobre todo de Odín y se colocaba de nuevo la ropa, sentado en la orilla. Su camarada, una vez hubo capturado un último pez, hizo exactamente lo mismo:

-Ahora mismo vamos. Ambos nos hemos dejado llevar… Eh, q-quiero decir, que tuvimos una competición y nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de esta, ¿verdad, Odín?

-¿E-eh? ¡Claro, claro! ¡Cuando hay una colisión legendaria entre dos poderosos rivales, no hay nada que pueda interponerse ante el cruel hado!

-Lo que digáis, panda de pesados. Ah, y por cierto…

Ambos alzaron la vista para observar a su amiga con curiosidad. Esta tenía la cara del color de su pelo, y los observó con una mueca que demostraba pudor y vergüenza, así que Laslow no tardó en averiguar lo que vendría a continuación:

-La próxima vez que decidáis poneros cariñosos, idos a una cama. Las carpas y yo no tenemos por qué aguantar ver cómo “pescáis” en público.

Selena se alejó rápidamente tras dar el mensaje, dejando a ambos amigos absolutamente callados y muertos de vergüenza, siendo incapaces de levantar el rostro de la alberca e intentando olvidar lo sucedido y la presencia del otro.

Laslow se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo con desesperación, diciéndose que no sería capaz de volver a mirar a Odín ni a Selena otra vez a la cara.

Odín, a su lado, reía desconsolado. 

* * *

 

-Aunque hayáis llegado tarde, he de decir que habéis estado impresionantes -comentaba Corrin, sonriéndoles con simpatía tras el tardío almuerzo- ¡Habéis cogido más peces de lo esperado! Os felicito.

-Todo lo que sea por ayudaros, mi señora-añadió Laslow, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Fue tamaña cantidad de poder la que desató nuestra confrontación que todos los peces se rindieron ante semejante espectáculo!

Corrin rió por lo bajo, y sin dejar de perder su amabilidad característica, enunció la noticia con calma:

-Les he dicho a Xander y a Leo lo bien que habéis trabajado, y ambos están de acuerdo en que si así de bien trabajáis en equipo, y no sólo en las batallas, entonces es mejor que lo hagáis más veces-añadió ella, con una chispa de inteligencia cruzando sus ojos.

Ninguno comprendió al principio:

-¿Eh?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Corrin explicó rápidamente sus indicaciones:

-Así que un día a la semana tendréis que recolectar peces de nuevo en la alberca. Es una idea que nos beneficiará a todos: Conseguiremos más peces que nunca y vosotros podréis seguir con… vuestra cruzada milenaria, según dice Odín.

Odín y Laslow se observaron, sin comprender, boquiabiertos.

La joven princesa inclinó la cabeza como despedida, y se dispuso a marcharse:

-¡Gracias, chicos! Si me disculpáis, he de atender el Consejo real. ¡Hablamos luego! Suerte con… La pesca.

Y salió rápidamente de la sala.

Laslow juró y perjuró haber visto una sonrisa muy acusada en los labios de su superiora, pero decidió obviarla y no comentarle nada al hombre que a su lado contemplaba lo ocurrido con los ojos abiertos. Soltó un suspiro agotado, y a lo lejos creyó haber oído también la risa de su amiga pelirroja, si es que esta se reía alguna vez.

Selena, ¿por qué?

La grave voz de Odín lo sacó de sus pensamientos :

-Pescar, ¿eh?...

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que el rubio lo observaba con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa tímida y también socarrona adornando su pálido rostro:

-¿Te apetecería… pescar más a menudo, Laslow?

Laslow no daba crédito a lo que oía y por ello se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. El pulso le tembló violentamente, el cuello comenzó a sudarle y permaneció varios minutos en silencio, titubeando, avergonzado, bajo la atenta mirada de Odín.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, le devolvió la sonrisa que había usado para tantas damas y que jamás había surtido efecto. Hasta ahora.

Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero gallarda, y sus ojos emitieron una luz juguetona:

-Mientras no sea en una alberca, cuando y donde quieras, Odín.

 


End file.
